


On My (In My) Mouth

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Extreme Oral-Kink, Fellatio, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Sex Pollen (sort of), post Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn't in the best of moods when he opened his door to Nathan Hendricks, suited up and sporting a bruised chin that was exactly not at all his fault. Apparently Hendricks was in a similar temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My (In My) Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLoveSlug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoveSlug/gifts).



His godmother's fairy-perfume smell still clouded his entryway, and his mouth stung from her smug parting kiss. _Here's to a good time, Godson_ , she'd said. Whatever the hell that meant. 

Harry wasn't in the best of moods when he opened his door to Hendricks, suited up and sporting a bruised chin that was exactly not at all his fault. Apparently the big man was in a similar temper.

_Wrong day to lip off._

To bad he only realized it as Hendricks' fist was rushing at his face. 

Harry wondered for a lightning-quick moment if he owed the man the shot or if he should duck to save his nose. He chose the later, but only managed to swap his mouth, still tingling from Lea's molestation, into the line of fire. Hendricks' battle-hardened knuckles planted firmly against his bared teeth and curled lip; his top lip sliced open on his incisors, and the side of his tongue was caught between his molars when his jaw clacked together. The result was, of course, pain and blood in his mouth--that was normal. Harry was an old hat at pain and blood.

What was _not_ normal was the surreal wash of _yesgodagainagain_ that ran down his spine to his groin and rocketed back up. Too distracted to correct his balance, Harry was knocked onto his ass. 

Hendricks blinked in surprise as Harry fought to get a handle on the bursts of pleasure that came in time with the pain in his mouth. 

What the _fuck._

"Dresden?"

"Yeah," he groaned. Hendricks blinked again, this time with added Slack Jaw of What the Hell.

Harry thought and, oops. That hadn't been an injured groan had it? 

But Hendricks was watching his hips, which were rolling a little, rubbing his dick into the front of his pants.

Harry was hyperaware of every move his tongue made against his gums, his palate-- " _Damn_ it!"

It took a long moment to calm the surging in his gut. He had nearly just come from the swipe of his own tongue on his lips, what _on earth_.

"C-cujo-- _ah_ \--I don't know what's happening right now--" Harry moaned. God--fucking--to speak even-- "S-s-sorry, I…." _Can't speak. Christ._

"Dresden, you--"

Harry knew just what would explain this too-- _I just had a visit from a faerie, okay?_ \--but did he dare try to when the physical mechanics of _swallowing_ made his breath stick? Cujo was looking at him like he was some kind of phallic-shaped alien. 

Damn it, he couldn't let him report this to his boss without at least getting his excuse on record.

"The Leanansidhe--" Bull through. Think of--dead puppies, icicles--"did something to."

The flick his tongue against the back of his teeth, the sensitive ridge of gum was too much. Harry slapped a hand over his mouth in a misguided effort to stifle the sensations coming from it and _that_ \--that was really the end of it. His ears roared, and when Hendricks' face came back into view, his jeans were significantly wetter than before. He hissed, ignoring the twinges the vibrations on the point of his tongue caused.

Well, that was embarrassing. But hey! He'd gotten his side of the story out. Hendricks didn't appear any less freaked out, unfortunately…

Bleary and being careful with his mouth, Harry hoped at least that the man understood now--he wasn't in fact depraved enough to come from a blow to the mouth, and that he'd leave. Because if he knew his godmother, the fun had only just started.

But…Hendricks didn't leave. He grimaced at the picture Harry knew he must have made, flushed and gasping, legs sprawled, and waved at the driver outside (oh god, the door had been open the whole time). Harry watched him shoulder it closed, worried that if he moved the whole thing would start over again. 

"I understand Mr. Dresden, you're indisposed at the moment; however, Mr. Marcone's business is urgent. I must ask that you bare with me…"

Harry breathed a quiet "oh, fuck", and shivered.

***

Hendricks spoke for a long time. Unbelievably long. Harry wouldn't have thought him capable of it. He paused often to look meaningfully at Harry where he had perked gingerly on the edge of his armchair, and would gesture for him to speak when he didn't automatically.

"Her ladyship would permit p-passage through the outermost edge of the plateau…"

He came twice more within an hour and a half. He was about as strong as wet paper and had as much command over his limbs as a puppet with its strings cut. The crotch of his jeans was hot and uncomfortable, stiff fabric stuck to him in odd places and pulling with every twitch he managed.

But his overall discomfort didn't seem to matter to whatever Lea had done to him. Every time he was forced to speak (and Hendricks wasn't thick, damn it, he knew exactly what was going on), every time he forgot himself and wet his lips or sucked his teeth..

He was pretty sure the other man was making things up to draw out the conversation. One more orgasm, this time nearly dry, and Harry had all but sunk into the chair and was only half-awake. He pried his eyelashes apart with sheer willpower, wheezing pathetically when his tongue touched the meaty inside of his cheek, and saw Hendricks' broad hand dart to his lap. 

He grabbed carefully and made as if to adjust himself, but never actually removed his hand again. Harry saw his fingers flex rhythmically, massaging, and that was just--

"You bastard," he ground out, breathing hard against the noises that wanted to escape. 

Hendricks settled more heavily against Harry's couch, spread his knees and stroked more obviously.

He grunted, breath whistling as he sighed. "Yeah, maybe." He unzipped slowly, mindful, and moaned upon finally having his dick properly in hand. 

Harry licked his lips, and his hips jerked. Hendricks' cock was proportional to his big, stout frame, a deep ruddy red and leaking at the head. His foreskin moved in time with the pumps of his hand. 

It'd been years since he'd sucked cock, but he remembered what it felt like. A heady weight in your mouth, smooth, pulsing. With that thought running on a loop, he quirked his fingers at Hendricks, beckoned him nearer. 

Hendricks eyed him suspiciously, but stood, eyes catching on Harry's mouth, bitten red. He stopped between his knees and waggled his cock a little, teasing. 

Harry caught his hips and held him still, using that same grip to hoist himself up. 

He regarded the wet head mulishly, the shiny trail precome had made down the shaft and over Hendricks' thick fingers. He thought about how that punch had felt like being sacked over the head with a starburst and tried to predict how this was going to stack against it.

If his math was right, about like an explosive. Just a little one.

Hendricks rocked, impatient. "Go if you're going, Dresden."

And Harry went. 

Things went slow. It probably wasn't one of Cujo's best experiences. Harry had to stop again and again to catch his breath, to try and focus past the fireworks letting off in his head. The stretch of his jaw, the insidious _strain_ , the spark of dull, stabbing flavor on the back of his tongue.

It was like nothing so much as--having straight _sex_ , what getting fucked might feel like. He would be hard pressed to distinguish orgasm from baseline feeling.

Not very long into it, Hendricks knocked his hands away with a lusty snarl and took a handful of hair, thrusting into Harry's mouth with regular but--charitably short strokes. 

Harry replaced his hands, not to retake control but because he needed something to _hang on to_ or else--he would. 

It felt. It--he--fucking _Lea_ …

He passed out before Hendricks finished down his throat, and sputtered when he came too short moments later, swallowing and choking. His entire body thrummed with exhausted pleasure.

"My god…Jesus Christ…"

Hendricks didn't add any expletives of his own, though he himself appeared to be a little thrown, breathing hard and having only gotten as far in putting himself together as easing himself past his zipper. Harry thought if he tried to sit, he'd fall.

Not that he had much room to speak. All he wanted was a bath, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would drown. He would count moving anytime in the next twelve hours an accomplishment. 

At least Lea's spell seemed to be wearing off. His every fucking inhale didn't rattle him with arousal. 

Hendricks shook himself and looked down at Harry, blank-faced. "Need a hand, Dresden?"

"Yeah," Harry said, experimentally. Thank god, no more tremors, at least once he discounted the continuing aftershocks. "Be a friend, just drop me on the couch?"

Hendricks did so, taking a level of care that Harry appreciated.

"Kind of you buddy, thanks. Lock the door on your way out…" 

Harry didn't try to stay awake long enough to find out if he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sluggers asked me to make extreme oral-kink sexy. I present to you: my best effort, also: what I did during class on the second day of the new semester.


End file.
